


Tears of Love

by Noah_Elton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah_Elton/pseuds/Noah_Elton
Summary: "Father?", whispered Harry, reaching out to the tall thin man, with glasses and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back just like Harry's
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Tears of Love

"This way. Follow me!", whispered Ron, as the trio sprinted down the staircase darting away from the caretaker of the castle. They scurried into an empty corridor and hid behind one of the pillars when they heard footsteps approach them.  
"Quick! Hermione check if you can see anything in the map!", mouthed Harry.  
Hermione drew the map out from the back of her pocket and flipped it open in search of a hidden room. 

When the sound of the footsteps began to fade, Hermione waved at them to follow her. She opened the door to the broom cupboard and gestured for them to get in. "What are we-"   
"Just do as I say!"  
Harry stepped into the closet and Ron and Hermione followed. Their bodies bumped into each others and their feet moved uncoordinated before Ron tripped over the other side of the cupboard taking the other two down along with him. 

"Jesus Ronald Weasley! Can't you even mind your feet once- OW! GERROF ME!"  
"Sorry Hermione", mummered Harry, standing up and helping the other two get back on their feet. They dusted the dirt off from their robes and turned to examine the room that they had fallen into. "I can't see anything!", hissed Ron.

"Lumos"

"Better!"

Hermione took one last look at the map before neatly folding the parchment and stuffing it back into her back pocket. "The room doesn't even have a name for itself! ", muttered Hermione as her eyes hovered around the walls of the room.

"Hey are those writings on the wall!", said Harry softly brushing his fingers against the neatly written carved words, that read,

- _The room doesn't even have a name for itself!-_

Preceded by another writing. -Better!-

"Harry, I think you might want to see this mate", said Ron tapping him on his shoulder.

_The marauders_

"Here's another", said Hermione, "The greatest pranksters in the history of Hogwarts", she read.

"Reckon there are more in here!"

" _Lumos Maximus"_

A blinding jet of light burst form the tip of the wand, lighting up the entire room. After their eyes got adjusted to the light, the three teenagers realized that the whole room was filled with writings all the way up to the ceiling. 

"Isn't this what I said when we stepped into this room!", exclaimed Ron jabbing his finger into the wall pointing towards an untidy scrawl written in his own handwriting.

"Bloody hell! This thing writes every word we speak!", said the freckled boy. He watched in horror as the words he just said painted themselves on the wall.

Harry moved towards the writing that Ron had earlier referred to. He tenderly perched his palm on the wall, feeling one of the few remains of his father. The pad of his thumb gently stroked the letters of the words carved out. He felt a tremor of sadness run down his spine as guilt began to bubble it's way up. He body felt limp and he pressed into the wall for support, when suddenly everything went black and he felt his chest tighten. He felt his body being sucked into something with a strong force and his eyes rolled back into his skull. After a few excruciating seconds his feet finally hit firm ground.

"Did we just apparate-"

" _Father?",_ whispered Harry, reaching out to the tall thin man, with glasses and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back just like Harry's. His approached the man but his father's figure walked right through him. He walked and looked around at the room. "The marauders", whisper the tall man. The moment the words left his lips Harry felt himself being dragged back to the place he had come from. 

"Did you guys see that?"

"What just happened-"

"I saw your fa- Harry are you alright?", said Ron reaching out for the boy with the scar. Hermione placed a hand on Harry's back, "If you want to go back now, we understand Harry", she said in a low soothing voice.

"How did I...", Harry started but again became quite from the lack of words. He felt his throat dry up.

"I think the wall brings the person back to the moment when the words written on it were spoken. You pressed the carving's didn't you Harry?", she mumbled, her voice soft and consoling.

Harry got up and walked to the wall, Ron and Hermione followed him. They started reading every word written on it. Harry felt his chest swell up as he recognized Sirius' handwriting followed by Professor Lupin, his father, and another unknown handwriting.

_**Padfoot.** _

_ Moony _

_Prongs_  
  
**Wormtail.**

_The four boys that made History_

_**Oh please! You mean Sirius the handsome one and the three other dorks that followed him around !** _

_More like "Sirius the self obsessed dork" who followed James and the two potatoes_  
  
_Watch who your calling potato Prongs! I could literally gobble you up on the next moon._

_**Pphft! Sure Moony, says the guy who irons his socks and folds them.** _

_Says the guy who hasn't taken a bath in at least a month._

_**Hey! Out - of - context!** _

_How about Pongs the sexy keeper that went down in History_

_Because you weren't lucky enough to -go down- on anything else Prongs?_

_FUCK YOU Moony!_

_**Hey Hey Prongsie boy! Hands to your self. HE'S MINE!** _

_Talk about possessiveness_

_Jesus Christ._

Harry smiled as he moved a few feet to the left

_Sirius you need to stop that RIGHT NOW!_

_**We could always give them a show Mooncream ;)** _

_I think we have scarred their eyes enough for a life time Pads..._

_Eerraaaghh!- never mind._

_I should bring Lily flower here with me sometime later._

_**You'd be lucky if she didn't hex your balls blue Prongs! Let alone talk to you.** _

_She didn't hex them..._

**_How else did they turn bl-_ **   
**_Unless..._ **   
**_Oh my God!_ **   
**_I LOVE EVAN'S!!!_ **

Harry kept smiling and moved a few more feet left.

_Alright boys! Mark this date down_   
_The 3rd of December 1976_

_What's the news Jamie boy?_

_**If this is about how beautiful Evans' eyes look in the sun them I'm going to throttle you-** _

_She said Yes!!!_

_**Lily said what?!-** _

_My Lily said yes. She said, "Potter! You may not be the worst person I have ever come across. Yes, you are the bane to my existence and as much as I love punching your annoying face I think I might give you a shot since it might be the only way for me to stop having you-" and she smiled and left._   
_Oh my god! Shit! She said yes. Now what do I do?_   
_SHIT!SHIT!SHIT! Padfoooottt!!! Help me...._

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry for a moment. Harry looked back and smiled as he pressed his open palm against the wall and felt his vision black out again, before hitting firm ground.

He looked around and spotted his Godfather, tall and handsome, his jet black hair framing his face and his tie hung loose around his neck. Remus was sitting right next to him and looked a lot younger too. His eyes were less baggy and his hair was a lot denser. He was wearing a loose cardigan and was flopped down on the floor, still looking a bit tired. And then his eyes fell upon his father, ranting about how his mother finally said yes. He was grinning madly, as if he had just found the every single piece of happiness in the world. Remus laughed at the shocked expression on Sirius' face and wrapped his arms around the other man's waist. Harry reached out for the hem of his father's robes but stopped mere inches before he could touch it. He just stood there, embracing the feeling of having the family he loved so much, standing so close to him. If this was a dream, and this room truly never existed, then he never wanted to wake up again. He looked at the happiness reflecting on their faces, unaware of what the future beheld for them. He walked towards the three men, settleing down right next to his Godfather. Tears began to sting his eyes as he looked at the smile he so accurately remembered. He felt as if it was only yesterday when Sirius promised him, that when all of this was over, they could become a proper family again. Hate began to bubble up within his body. He cursed those who caused his this much pain and bit on his tongue to stop the tears from spilling. He fondly looked at the three men for a few more seconds before he was swallowed back to the cold room he started from. Hermione and Ron comforted Harry and told him that they should head back. 

"Can I have one last go?", was all the boy asked. His friends nodded and turned back to face the wall.

After a few moments of silently searching, Ron finally spoke. "I have found one!", he exclaimed grinning from ear to ear. Harry and Hermione walked towards the wall and before Harry could read what was written Ron pressed into the brick wall.  
"Your going to love this mate!", called Ron when they hit firm ground.  
They were back to looking at the three men, accept they looked a lot older now. Remus and his father had grown stubbles and Sirius' hair had grown a lot longer. 

"What if she isn't ready for it yet?! What if her feelings for me aren't that deep?", said James, sounding almost disappointed when the words in his head had been voiced. "Dammit Prongs! Do you know what she meant when she said the words 'I love you' to you! Which by the way I still can't believe she said! What the fuck Evan's?!!" Remus chuckled at the two men, a smug grin washing over his face.

"I really don't know Padfoot...What if she rejects me-"  
"Well if she does reject you then you must understand the fact that will still love you no matter what!"

"It's easy for you to tell! You and Sirius have been swooning over each other from the moment you set eyes on the other person! But Lily... "

"Are you doubting her feelings for you Prongs?", said Remus placing a hand on his friend's back. "I just don't know for sure I guess...", stated James, his voice dropping with every word he said. "Do you want to practice?", said Remus and a smile began to creep it's way up on his father's face.  
He nodded with enthusiasm, "But who is going to play Lily's part?", he finished. Sirius walked over to James and held his head up high, his hand resting on his waist as if he was waiting for James to start. The other two men chuckled. "Of course Padfoot darling! Who else could I possibly find as ravaging as you to hit on. Remus, I'm sorry but I need to borrow my husband back for a few minutes." Remus dramatically pressed his palm to his chest making a shocked expression, " You break my heart Padfoot! I can't believe you cheated on _me_ with _this dork!_ "  
 _"HEY!",_ James exclaimed as all three men burst out laughing.  
"Alright. Now back to the main part", said James as their laughter began to seize. "Go ahead. I'm waiting.", said Sirius with a smirk, making his lips twitch upwards.

"Lily.", James smiled." In all my life, never even for a moment had I thought that you'd say yes to me. Even after spending a whole year with you, it just feels so surreal. Every moment I have lived with you, I have cherished and every moment without you makes me feel hollow. From the second I had met you I knew that you were the one I wanted to share my life with and the longer I wait, the more time I think I've wasted. I know that we are both only eighteen and that there is a war going on out there, but I want this with you. You can always decline or say no, but love, I want you to know I will always still be here for you." 

Love reflected in his father's eyes as he knelt down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket. "I dream of a world where we can live without fear. A world where we don't wake up each morning dreading the news of a loved one dying. You are the reason I fight. It is to protect the people like you that we both love, and I promise I will keep fighting as long as the blood runs warm through my veins. All I'm asking is, if tomorrow the war breaks loose will you be there beside me, fighting by my side for a world where we could live in peace, a world where our children could grow up in harmony only surrounded with love. Lily, will you do me the honour of becoming my Mrs?"

Sirius looked down at James with a sign of pure contentment in his eyes. He held his hand out for his mate and pulled him back on his feet. "There is no way she can say no to you James; because I know she loves you every bit as much as you do."

"I do", came a soft voice from behind them. Harry and James simultaneously spun around in shock.

"Lily!"

_Mother!?_

Harry felt his chest swell up as recognized that voice. Only this time it wasn't a scream, and she was standing right next to him, smiling.

James walked towards her and flattened his palm over her shoulder.

"Yes James. I will marry you", she said, tears filling her eyes and spilling out. Only this time they weren't tears of horror, they were tears of love. 

_I love you mother._

"I love you Lily", said James as he pulled her into a tight embrace, firmly kissing her on the top of her head. Their fingers intertwined and Lily closed the distance between their lips. They kissed as if their life depended on it. There was not one dry eye in the room. Sirius looked at Remus, held his hand out for him and walked out giving the couple a little space for themselves, and just with that they were back to the stone cold walls of the empty room.

Harry slumped down on the chilled floor and ran his fingers through the words of the scenery he had just witnessed. A sob broke free and he pressed his palm against his eyes. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't been born this never would have happened", he whispered.   
"Harry...look at me", said Hermione. Harry could hear the pain that echoed in her voice. She put a finger under his chin and pushed it up, so they could lock eyes.   
"They loved you unconditionally. All of them did. Do you not remember the love in Remus' eyes when you first spoke to him? No one is blaming you for anything and it isn't your fault".  
Ron helped Harry up on his feet and walked him back to the dorms.

_A_ _year later a war broke out. What happened next is history, but everytime Harry broke down in loss he'd just imagine his family living the life his parents had imagined for him. The life his parents sacrificed for. The life he was going to fight for even if it cost him everything. Until the blood runs warm through his veins._

  



End file.
